De Bojutsus y Abanicos de Acero
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Una mirada al universo "Mortal Kombat" desde los ojos de Jade, al igual que a sus sentimientos por Kitana. SHOUJO-AI. Si no les gusta, ¡váyanse al demonio! ¡Lean y dejen reviews! ¡Eso es una orden, maldita sea!


**De Bojutsus y Abanicos de Acero**

**Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Una expresión pensativa lucía en el rostro impecable de Jade, la Capitana de la Guardia Real Edeniana y mejor amiga de la Princesa Kitana, hija de Sindel, reina de Edenia mientras se abría camino a través de un bosque a unos kilómetros del Palacio Real, dirigiéndose a un claro que poseía una laguna, el cual Jade y Kitana descubrieron hacía más de cien años, cuando eran pequeñas, el cual con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a usar como un lugar para tener duelos de práctica entre ellas.

El agarre de Jade sobre su bojutsu se intensificó al recordar el entrenar con su mejor amiga bajo la arrogante y orgullosa mirada del Emperador Shao Kahn de Outworld, a quien ellas ignorantemente le contaron sobre su "lugar secreto".

Eso había sido antes que Kitana se revelara contra su "padre" durante el falso torneo de Kombate Mortal que Shao Kahn sostuvo en Outworld.

A Jade se le rompió el corazón. Y por mucho tiempo, ella se sintió traicionada, también por la deserción de Kitana.

¡Jade la habría acompañado si la Princesa se lo hubiese dicho de antemano! Sin embargo, una vez que eso ocurrió, la Capitana se encontró siguiendo las órdenes de Shao Kahn, observando el progreso del torneo desde la distancia.

Durante el tiempo que Kitana estuvo prófuga, la mujer de piel bronceada se encontró haciendo sus katas sola en el mismo lugar que ella y su Princesa encontraron hacía más de un siglo.

Jade empezó a tener emociones confusas en los momentos previos a que Shao Kahn invadiera el Reino de la Tierra, en un intento de unir ambos mundos.

Ella creía firmemente que debía odiar a Kitana por su traición, por dejarla atrás como una de los asesinos de Shao Kahn…¡por arrojar su amistad a la basura, sólo para perseguir el afecto de un monje Shaolin!

-Pero no pude…- un susurro salió de los labios rojos de Jade. Era la verdad. Ella simplemente NO se podía obligar a si misma a odiar a su mejor amiga. Hacerlo se sentía como cualquier cosa, MENOS hacer lo correcto.

Su última prueba de lealtad vino cuando, durante la invasión del Reino de la Tierra, ella y Reptile encontraron y arrinconaron a Kitana. Y mientras que las órdenes de Jade eran traer a la Princesa de vuelta a Outworld viva, las del Zaterrano eran de traerla viva O muerta. Fue entonces que Jade comprendió qué tipo de bastardo mentiroso y traidor era Shao Kahn.

Y una vez más, con su lealtad firmemente en Kitana, Jade se interpuso y encaró a Reptile, enfrentándolo en Kombate Mortal. Ella lo derrotó y ambas mujeres huyeron, dejando atrás al hombre lagarto lamiéndose las heridas.

Una vez Jade y Kitana se reunieron con los demás Guerreros Elegidos en su campamento en las tierras nativas de Nightwolf, ellos empezaron a planear el asalto sobre la Fortaleza de Shao Kahn.

La noche anterior al ataque, Kitana se acercó a su compañera kombatiente, se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de Jade gentilmente con la suya. Ella dejó salir una melodiosa (para Jade) risita al ver el sonrojo en sus oscuras mejillas, y bajo la mirada confundida de Jade, Kitana sonrió, se inclinó hacia ella y la dejó en shock al plantar un tierno y dulce beso en su frente. Entonces, ella abrazó a Jade y le pidió perdón.

La mujer vestida de verde inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo y oyó el puro y genuino arrepentimiento en la voz de Kitana mientras que ella se disculpaba por dejarla sola en su Lugar Secreto…por casi arruinar su amistad. Jade sonrió y respondió…

-Siempre tendrás mi perdón. Sin importar qué. – las palabras exactas salieron de sus labios una vez más. Era verdad. Y Jade lo sabía.

Ahora, más que nunca.

Tras la derrota de Shao Kahn a las manos de Liu Kang, el monje Shaolin que había conquistado el corazón de Kitana, la Princesa de Edenia y su mejor amiga regresaron a su tierra natal para continuar con sus vidas.

Ambas mujeres siguieron regresando a su Lugar Secreto cuando quisieran entrenar, iniciando juegos como perder la lucha al caer a las claras aguas de la laguna, la cual ellas también usaban para bañarse después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Y varias…muchas veces en aquellos baños, los ojos verdes de Jade se mantendrían fijados en el cuerpo impecable y perfectamente proporcionado de Kitana, y casi siempre desviaría la mirada cada vez que la Princesa la encontraba observándola.

Hubo paz por mucho tiempo…hasta que el Díos Ansiano Caído, Shinnok, el hechicero Quan Chi y un ejército de mutantes entraron a Edenia, disfrazados de refugiados, guiados por la infame, oportunista y traidora, Tanya.

Desafortunadamente, Jade no se encontraba en Edenia al momento de la invasión de Shinnok, ya que la Reina Sindel la había enviado a ella y una compañía de soldados a arreglar una disputa con un reino fronterizo rival, pero no abiertamente hostil. Esos eran asuntos que Jade consideraba "trabajo sucio político"…sin ofender a la Reina Sindel, desde luego.

Para cuando Jade y sus subordinados regresaron al Palacio Real, Shinnok ya había sido envíado de vuelta al Inframundo por los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra, mientras que se supo que Quan Chi también había sido enviado allí por el Ninja Infernal, Scorpion.

No hace falta decir que Jade se sintió que le había fallado a la Reina Sindel y a Kitana por no llegar a tiempo para ayudar. Y cuando Kitana le contó a Jade que ella le había ofrecido a Liu Kang el quedarse en Edenia con ella para gobernar a su lado, la mujer de ojos verdes sintió como si le apretaran el corazón dolorosamente.

Ella por poco y suspira de alivio cuando Kitana le dijo que Liu Kang rechazó su oferta. Para ese entonces, Jade no supo identificar ese extraño y repugnante sentimiento que tuvo entonces…

El tiempo continuó su marcha, y las mejores amigas siguieron con sus vidas, cumpliendo sus deberes, haciendo sus escapadas a su Lugar Secreto para entrenar.

Y esta vez, Jade se dio cuenta de algo…extraño, por decirlo menos, sobre Kitana.

Muchas noches, ellas se la pasarían en su Lugar Secreto, observando las estrellas parpadeantes en el cielo, y Kitana le pediría a Jade que se recostara contra un árbol, y entonces ella se recostaría sobre su amiga de piel bronceada, entrelazando sus piernas y descansando su cabeza sobre el suave pecho de su mejor amiga.

En otras oportunidades, ambas mujeres se bañarían en la laguna y Kitana prácticamente _posaría_ en toda su gloria Edeniana mientras se lavaba el cuerpo, dejando que los ojos brillantes de Jade recorrieran _todo_ su hermoso cuerpo.

Y en otros días, Kitana se sentaría contra un árbol y le señalaría a Jade que apoyase su cabeza en su regazo. Ella se sonrojaría profundamente pero igualmente se recostaría y apoyaría su cabeza en el regazo de Kitana, dejando que esta acariciara cariñosamente su melena de cabello negro.

A Jade le tomó suficiente tiempo el entender qué eran esos extraños y cálidos sentimientos que tenía cada vez que veía sonreír a Kitana, o ver su mirada llena de cariño cuando ella usaba su máscara ninja.

Y fueron necesarios dos eventos para que ella entendiera.

Primero, fue un _accidental_ roce de labios cuando ella y su mejor amiga estaban recostadas sobre el suave césped en su Lugar Secreto; sus brazos rodeándose la una a la otra y sus piernas tocándose perezosamente mientras observaban las estrellas juntas.

Y segundo…fue la muerte de Kitana, junto a las de Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage a las manos de los hechiceros Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, la Alianza Mortal.

El día después de aquel beso, Kitana fue llamada por Raiden, el Dios del Trueno y Protector del Reino de la Tierra, y ella dejó Edenia para viajar a la Tierra y reunirse con sus camaradas en la isla de Shang Tsung en el Mar Perdido, donde fueron informados por Raiden de la muerte de Liu Kang a las manos de Shang Tsung, y las intenciones de la Alianza Mortal de resucitar al ejército momificado del olvidado Rey Dragon.

Jade recibió noticias de esto cuando era ya demasiado tarde; ella encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Kitana sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Esta visión hizo que Jade estallara y lanzara un grito de dolor a los cuatro vientos. Esta visión es lo que ella necesitaba para saber lo que ella siempre había sentido: Jade se había enamorado de Kitana.

Entonces ella entendió de qué se trataba el comportamiento de la Princesa, todas aquellas veces en su Lugar Secreto. Ella entendió todo.

Jade entendió que se le había dado en bandeja de plata la posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz…tan sólo para que las frías garras de la muerte se la arrebataran.

En ese momento, el _Hara-kiri _pareció una manera muy atractiva para estar con su amada, en la muerte si no en vida.

Jade tuvo poco tiempo para sufrir, sin embargo. Ya que sintió el suelo temblar con los pasos de un enorme ser dirigiéndose al Palacio de Shang Tsung, donde el Tornado de Almas se elevaba hacia el Cielo, y además, donde el Dios del Trueno, Raiden se enfrentaba a la Alianza Mortal, enfrascados en Kombate Mortal.

Jade se vio obligada a parar sus sollozos y huir sin mirar atrás cuando los pasos se comenzaron a acercar. Desde una distancia segura, la mujer de piel bronceada miró en shock y horror a Onaga, el Rey Dragon, antiguo Emperador de Outworld dirigirse hacia el Palacio.

Los ojos verde de Jade se agrandaron como platos en shock al ver a Onaga usar su poder innato para resucitar no sólo al amor de la mujer Edeniana, sino que también a todos su demás camaradas…pero la esperanza que surgió en su pecho se esfumó de repente cuando Onaga les echó un hechizo maligno a los Guerreros Elegidos, convirtiéndolos en sus guardias personales, antes de decirle que se quedaran donde estaban para luego seguir su camino hacia el Palacio de Shang Tsung.

Jade fue temporalmente cegada por la enorme explosión que surgió del Palacio momentos después que Onaga atravesara las puertas del edificio. No hace falta decir que no había manera que Jade supiese que la explosión fue causada por Raiden, quien desató toda su esencia divina en un último intento de destruir a Onaga.

Cuando Jade abrió los ojos luego de la explosión, ella vio en total shock como el Rey Dragón estaba de pie en el enorme cráter, sin un solo rasguño, con el amuleto de Quan Chi en su mano. Sus guardaespaldas controlados mágicamente se le acercaron. Entonces, Jade vio a Onaga usar el amuleto del hechicero para abrir un portal a Outworld.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jade corrió hacia el portal luego que sus aliados resucitados y Onaga lo atravesaran y apenas logró pasar por él.

El portal la llevó al Bosque Viviente. Una vez ahí, ella avanzó por las sombras, buscando al Rey Dragón y a sus amigos. Rápidamente los encontró, planeando un ataque sobre Edenia y retener a la Reina Sindel como prisionera.

Justo después de oír esto, Jade abandonó el Bosque Viviente y se dirigió a Edenia lo más rápido que su cuerpo endurecido por siglos de entrenamiento se lo permitió.

Sin embargo, lo que ella encontró en su tierra natal fue un Palacio Real ocupado por hordas de Tarkatans y el ejército no-muerto del Rey Dragón. Jade se preguntó CÓMO él pudo transportar a sus tropas tan rápido…pero ella no pensó mucho en eso y se infiltró en el palacio, dirigiéndose a los calabozos.

Ella encontró a la Reina en una celda…con su propia hija como guardia.

Jade se vio amargamente obligada a luchar contra su amada Princesa, tratando de hablarle y acabar con el hechizo de control mental de Onaga, pero sin resultado. Ella metió a Kitana dentro de una celda de una patada, dándole tiempo de liberar a Sindel y huir del calabozo del palacio lo más rápido que pudiesen, dados los gritos de alerta de Kitana, los cuales llamaban la atención de los guardias.

Jade y Sindel fueron capaces de escapar de Edenia y viajar a Outworld, donde investigaron y eventualmente encontraron la tumba del Rey Dragón, donde yacía el cuerpo original momificado de Onaga y donde había varios pilares con runas inscritas en sus superficies.

Sindel reconoció y entendió los textos antiguos, y los estaba traduciendo cuando apareció Onaga junto con la amada Princesa de Jade.

El Rey Dragón obtuvo sádico placer al desatar a Kitana contra sus antiguos aliados, y la Princesa atacó a Jade con sus abanicos de acero mientras que su mejor amiga se defendía y la repelía con su bojutsu, dándole tiempo a Sindel de traducir las runas y encontrar una manera de detener a Onaga.

Afortunadamente, Jade fue capaz de noquear inconsciente a Kitana, pero luego se enfrascó en combate con el mismo Onaga. Sindel, mientras tanto, encontró un antiguo hechizo que enviaría el alma de Onaga desde el cuerpo huésped al cuerpo original.

La Reina de Edenia comenzó a recitar el hechizo mientras que Jade la protegía del Rey Dragón, y al llegar a la mitad del hechizo, Sindel agarró su kwan dao con ambas manos y lo enterró en el corazón momificado de Onaga para luego seguir con el hechizo.

Con un rugido de ira, el alma de Onaga fue transportada su cuerpo original y ambas mujeres vieron cómo el cuerpo huésped de Onaga se convertía en el cuerpo mutado de Reptile, reconocible sólo por el traje ninja negro y verde, para luego dirigir sus miradas hacia Kitana, quien empezaba a despertar luego de su kombate con Jade.

Ella inmediatamente reconoció a su madre y a su mejor amiga, dejó caer sus abanicos de acero y corrió hacia Sindel para casi aplastarla con un feroz abrazo mientras lloraba. Luego, ella fijó sus ojos húmedos en los propios, llorosos, de Jade. Kitana la abrazó fuertemente y plantó un beso suave pero firme en su mejilla.

Los amigos de Jade también fueron liberados del control mental del Rey Dragón, y hubo una ceremonia en el Palacio Real de Edenia, en la que Jade fue nombrada Capitana de la Guardia Real Edeniana, y hubo una gran fiesta en la que los demás guerreros de la Tierra felicitaron y agradecieron a Jade y Sindel por liberarlos.

Y eso lleva este momento.

-¿Por qué la tardanza? – la suave voz de Kitana le dio la bienvenida a Jade. Ella llevaba puesto su tradicional leotardo azul sin mangas con botas azules y negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, con sus abanicos de acero asegurados en sus fundas en su cintura.

No llevaba puesta su máscara, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos rasgos Edenianos.

Jade le dio una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo de su amada mejor amiga. Ella misma estaba usando su ropa normal, la cual dejaba bastante piel al descubierto para que Kitana se la comiera con la mirada; una top de seda negro y verde que colgaba de un solo hombro, sostenida por un anillo dorado. Un par de anillos dorados y verdes en cada brazo con guantes verdes sin dedos cubriendo sus manos. Su cintura era cubierta por una cadena dorada que sostenía una faja verde y negra que colgaba entre sus piernas al frente, al igual que su afilado boomerang que estaba seguro en su funda en la parte baja de su espalda y debajo de la faja, sólo una tanga negra cubría su entrepierna y su parte posterior, y sus piernas eran cubiertas por botas negras y verdes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con medias negras por debajo.

-Me disculpo, milady. Es sólo que…- Jade bajó la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirar a su amada Princesa, sonriéndole. – Estaba pensando en todo por lo que hemos pasado.

Kitana cerró los ojos un momento y se acercó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa. Una vez cerca de ella, la mujer con leotardo la abrazó y Jade volvió el gesto con su mano libre, poniéndola en la parte baja de la espalda de Kitana.

-Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sin embargo, no debes dejar que tu pasado oscurezca tu futuro.- Kitana retrocedió un paso y posó su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Jade.

-Kitana…- ella susurró con cariño y tomó la mano de su amada. Era ahora o nunca. - ¿Sabes? Hay…algo que quiero decirte y…y si no te lo digo ahora, puede que yo…- ella fue interrumpida por el dedo índice de Kitana, que se posó sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Jade y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosados.

-Yo también te amo. – susurró Kitana antes de juntar sus labios gentilmente pero con seguridad.

El bojutsu de Jade cayó sin ceremonia al suelo.

'_¡Por los Dioses Ancianos!' _fue el único pensamiento coherente en la mente de Jade antes de dejar que sus instintos surgieran. Ella cerró los ojos, rodeó a Kitana con sus brazos y presionó su cuerpo bronceado contra el de su Princesa mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Kitana buscó ciegamente las manos de Jade, y al encontrarlas, entrelazó sus dedos. Entonces, ella empujó a su nueva amante contra el árbol más cercano, y sonrió casi maliciosamente al oír a Jade gemir con decepción al terminar el beso, antes de jadear cuando Kitana empezó a crear un camino de besos desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta la base de su cuello, donde ella la mordió, dejando una marca perfectamente clara.

-K-Kitana…Yo…¿d-desde…? (Jadeo) ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Jade mientras que las manos de Kitana se volvían cada vez más inquietas y exploraban libremente su cuerpo. La Princesa de Edenia se detuvo por un momento, le dio un beso lento y sensual y luego ronroneó en su oído.

-Poco tiempo antes que Lord Raiden me contactara y me dijera que reuniera con los demás para ir a luchar contra la Alianza Mortal…bueno, de hecho…después de nuestro primer beso. Yo…yo ya tenía sentimientos por ti desde hacía tiempo, pero es que no estaba segura si eso era de veras "amor", dada mi experiencia con Liu Kang, que en paz descanse, pero…pero tú siempre fuiste importante para mí, Jade. Y ahora, pienso disfrutar al máximo cada momento contigo. Te lo juro.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente y sin parpadear.

-Te amo, Jade. Ahora y para siempre.

-Yo también te amo, Kitana. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Y así, ambas mujeres se entregaron al placer que por tanto tiempo las eludió, decididas a pasar el resto de sus longevas vidas juntas, sin importar qué.

Fin.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N**: ¡DE PIE MARINES, OFICIAL EN CUBIERTA!

(Saludo militar) Descansen.

¡Así que! Aquí estoy, traduciendo otro de mis fics, esta vez, le toca a "Mortal Kombat".

(Suspiro) Es que hay tan poco shoujo-ai en esta sección. (Sacude la cabeza) ¡Demonios! ¡Vamos! ¡El mundo de MK está LLENO de posibilidades! C'mon!

Así que espero que más gente siga mi ejemplo y publique más historias con esta hermosa pareja, o cualquier otra que se les ocurra, pero que sea shoujo-ai.

Y bueno, para que sepan, la versión en inglés es MUCHÍSIMO más…bueno…ardiente que esta. LOL Pero decidí bajarle el tono, ya que quiero llegar a un público más amplio.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, y les deseo lo mejor a los chicos de Midway, para que se recuperen de sus problemas financieros y empiecen a trabajar en el nuevo, VERDADERO "Mortal Kombat" de la siguiente generación.

¡Lean y dejen reviews, maldita sea! ¡Eso es una orden!

_¡Semper-Fi! _¡Seguimos adelante!


End file.
